The Blues
by Terrakion777
Summary: Not everyone starts off evil or 'Morally ambiguous". Neither do they start off as children of light and heroism. People change over time. Sometimes for better. And sometimes, well... (Third genre: Adventure) (AU)
1. Act 1-1:A chance encounter

**Anima-Kingdom of Mistral-Windpath**

Roman wasn't having a good day right now.

Then again when you are the considered the punching bag of the orphanage you tend not to have a lot of good days and in the six years roman has spent in the hatchlings orphanage he could probably count the amount of good days on two hands. And that's if you were being generous.

At this point roman had accepted that he probably wouldn't find a way to get Spike and his gang of bullies to back off but that didn't mean he had to take their beatings all the time. So he did the logical thing and ran off before his injuries got worse.

Despite being in the lower class slum that was Windpath the Hatchlings orphanage was rather big and spacious, so it was fairly easy most of the time to evade the bullies. This time though they were hot on Romans tail.

Roman made a hard left down one of the hallways at the back end of the orphanage while racking his brain for an idea. _"Wait! I could hide in one of the empty rooms around here!"_ He then ran into one of the rooms on the left and after shutting the door quickly crawled under the bed.

 _"Okay Roman. Now just don't make a sound and you should..."_

"What the hell was that!?"

 _"Oh no."_

Roman was unaware that the room he'd ran into had an orphan inside. He prayed that he would be ignored when suddenly the door burst open to reveal Spike. He looked fairly buff but kind of ordinary save for the black mohawk he had which while he had intended for it to give off an intimidating, edgy look to him instead made him look rather silly in Romans honest opinion. Thinking about that might have been why spike was beating him up more that other kids.

"Hey! Faunus boy. You seen Roman come in here?" Spike asked nonchalantly.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me boy! I heard you yell about something. Figured that roman might have dived in here. So I'll ask again. Is Roman hiding in here?" Spike asked more aggressively

There was a long pause after that. Roman had hoped that whoever this guy was that he would not answer that question with a yes. After what seemed like forever to Roman, the faunus finally answered with...

"No, He's not." The faunus growled out.

Roman made it a mental note to repay this guy for not ratting him out.

"Wanna rethink your answer before I beat you up?"

"Do you want to leave and never come back before I throw you out myself?"

"You don't have the nerve or muscle."

"You sure?"

Roman was very surprised to hear that kind of answer being given to Spike. But what surprised him more was what Spike gave in response.

"Forget it boys. This stupid animal couldn't help us of he tried. Let's look somewhere else for Roman. He couldn't have gone far."

After hearing the door shut Roman was about to poke his head out when...

"Wait down there a second kid."

"Wha-"

"I said wait."

So he did, unsure of why the boy was making him wait when suddenly he heard the very familiar screeching of Miss Wraith from outside.

"SPIKE! WHAT ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DOING OUTSIDE THIS DOOR INSTEAD OF DOING SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE LIKE YOUR CHORES! COME WITH ME! YOU LOT Are in big trouble..."

The screams of Miss Wraith got quieter and quieter as she dragged Spike and his gang to the 'detention room' as she liked to call it (although it was more like a prison cell than anything).

"Okay now you can come out."

Roman crawled out from under the bed and faced the person whose room he barged into. He had a pair of differently coloured eyes, his left eye being yellow and his right eye being a light blue. He had a rather messy head of hair on him topped off with a pair of white tiger ears that occasionally flicked at the air. But what really caught Romans eye was the stump on his left arm that seemed to cut off a bit before the elbow. Though he looked fairly agitated Roman staring at his stump so Roman ignored the stump for now and instead focused on the fact that he didn't rat him out and wanted to make it up to him.

"Thanks for not telling spike I was in here."

"No problem. Now get out."

Roman blinked as the faunus turned over to the other side of the bed trying to get some shuteye.

"Wait! Don't you want me to pay you back or anything?"

"No. I just want to be alone."

"But...why?"

"I just do. Now-*GRRRR*"

Suddenly a loud grumble emerged from the faunus' stomach.

"Are you hungry?"

"Would you just GO already!"

Roman flinched and decided to cut his losses while it was good and leave.

"Ok..."

Roman shut the door and walked away from the door keeping an eye out for any bullies while thinking to himself.

" _Why was he so angry to me? Maybe he's upset about being here? Maybe I could do something to get on his good side... Wait! I could get him some food!"_

With a newfound determination Roman made his way outside and ran to the nearest place that would serve him, eager to make a better impression on the faunus who helped him.

 **?'s POV**

After the strange orange haired kid named Roman left, The faunus tried to fall asleep. Tried being the keyword here. No matter how many times he tried he just couldn't fall asleep.

"Probably cause that stupid mohawk kid and Roman disturbing my sleep. Now I can't get comfortable again. Damn it."

After staring outside and trying to fall asleep to no avail the door opened once again to reveal one of the helpers around the orphanage, a kindly old woman named willow who came in with some gruel that Miss Wraith claimed was porridge.

"Excuse me. Blues? Are you awake?"

"..."

"Listen. I Know you're upset about being here and everything but you need to eat and keep your strength up. Otherwise you'll end up all skin and bones."

"*GRRRR*"

"Even your stomach agrees with me. I'll leave your food here for you to eat but you need to do something about this. You can't stay like this forever after all."

And with that, Willow had finally left him alone. Blues had contemplated moving on from the state he was in, but with the experiences he recently had practically burned into his memories he didn't feel like he was ready. Although that didn't mean he was going to eat the food. He had eaten that gruel once and that was one time too many.

"There is no way in hell that I would shovel that crap into my mouth for as long as a I live. But what am I going to eat inste-"

"*CREAK* Um...Hello?"

Blues looked up to see Roman poking his head into the room rather timidly, looking like he was worried or afraid about something.

"Didn't I tell you to-"

"I-Igotyousomefood!" Roman blurted out.

"What?"

Roman stepped forward and offered Blues some food wrapped up in some sort of newspaper. Blues than snatched it out of his hands and opened the wrapping to reveal...

"Fish and Chips?"

"I-I know that Faunus aren't exactly animals but I figured that you might like something that a tiger might like and-and oh jeez I-I'm sorry, I can get something else if yo-*CHOMP*"

Any other nervous stammering or rambling that roman could have talked more about were quickly stopped by Blues suddenly tearing into the fish and chips like he hadn't eaten in days (which might be likely considering he had refused to eat the gruel he was served constantly).

"Mm. Thanks kid, but why are you doing this for me?"

"Well I figured that I would repay you for helping me out earlier."

"You didn't have to."

"I also uh-um..." Roman squirmed.

"You...what?"

"Iwannabeyourfriend!"

"What, really?" Blues asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"But, Why"

"Well you're the only person who has helped me out and I wanna help you out y'know?"

Blues eyes narrowed "Help me with what exactly?"

Roman started squirming in place. "Well, y'know, not being alone and having someone to talk to and stuff?"

"You sure there isn't anything else?"

Roman looked at Blues for a second before sighing "I just want a friend. I haven't made a single one in this place for six years and i-"

"Wait" Blues interrupted "Did you say you haven't made any friend in the six years you've been here?"

Roman looked down dejectedly "Yeah. No one really wanted to make friends with me after i said some things about spikes mohawk. Saying stuff like that kind of made me bully bait y'know?"

Blues suddenly felt kind of bad for telling the kid to go away when he'd considered him to be friend material. After a minute of silence Blues spoke up again.

"Tell you what kid. If you wanna hang out with me then fine, just don't ask about what happened to me before i came here, ok?

Roman looked at him with the happiest smile he could muster. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, i do."

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! Trust me, you won't regret it!"

"I hope not. Anyways, You want to fully introduce yourself kid?."

"The names Roman. Roman Torchwick!" Roman said with a grin. "What's yours?"

Blues smiled at the kids enthusiasm as he introduced himself.

"Blues. Blues Belladonna."

Roman smiled at Blues newfound cheerfulness. "So Blues...What do we do now?

* * *

 **So yeah. This was my fan theory for who Blakes dad was. This idea kind of sprouted from the fact that during most of Romans fight scenes with Blake Roman doesn't really go all out on Blake but he's all to eager to take cheap shots at ruby and smack Neptune and Sun off the highway. So I kind of wondered why that was and eventually my mind managed to wander into the conclusion that roman might have been partners or even best friends with Blakes dad. Of course looking back this theory of mine probably had a lot of holes in it and volume four pretty much jossed this theory but I figured I would throw this out while the idea was still gnawing at my conscious.**

 **Not sure when I will write the next part so the updates on this thing will be pretty sporadic, but if people are enjoying this than i will endeavor to deliver.**

 **Also this is the first story that i have written and put effort into so if you could give some constructive criticism and help me improve than that would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Act 1-2:Let's Have a nice talk

**Anima-Kingdom of Mistral-Windpath**

" _Hmm. Is Windpath just set in a perpetual light drizzle or something?_ "

It was a rather dreary day as usual in Windpath. The Clouds were in the sky with a light drizzle to accompany it. Blues was still in his bed, thinking over things like the weather, but eventually his mind wandered to the events of yesterday.

The conversation they had yesterday was very barebones as far as conversations went, not that it lasted long. A few minutes later Ms Wraith came in to check on Blues and screamed her head off at Roman for ''Harassing'' Blues. Luckily Ms Willow managed to convince her to let Roman visit as she thought it could help Blues feel better.

"Hopefully Ms Wraith isn't gonna come around here again. I swear her semblance is causing deafness in children or something."

*CREEEEK*"Umm...Hello?" Roman said as he poked his head into the doorway.

"Hmm? Oh. Hey kid. You brought some food?"

"Yeah. I brought some fish and chips again. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. Now get in here. The food will get cold."

Roman stepped into the room and Blues was surprised to see him in the same pointy black shoes, brown shorts, black shirt and blue-green coat he wore yesterday still dirty and slightly torn up from yesterday.

"Hey kid, why are you in the same worn out clothes from yesterday? Don't you have some other clothes to switch into?"

Roman looked down at himself. "No...These are the only clothes I have." Roman said dejectedly.

Blues eyes widened. "Oh...uh...sorry. Didn't realise-"

"No, No" Roman interrupted. "It's fine...it's ok..."

Blues was mentally kicking himself with every passing second. _"Great going Blues, you only made the kid feel like crap. Think of a topic changer...uh"_ Blues then noticed the rucksack on Romans back. "Hey Roman, what's in the sack?"

"Oh. Um...I asked ms Willow if I could bring some games and stuff up here to pass the time."

"What kind of games?"

"Checkers!" Roman said with enthusiasm.

Blues cocked an eyebrow at him "Really? Checkers?"

Roman pouted "Well do you have any other games to pass the time?"

"Alright fine. Set the board up."

"Okey-dokey!" Roman said eagerly as he set up the checkers board on the bedside drawer.

 _"Sheesh. This kid is really excited about playing a game of checkers with me. Well whatever. I'm pretty good at checkers so it shouldn't be too hard to beat him."_

*Five games of checkers and a finished pack of fish and chips later*

"Oh come oooooonn!" Blues said with annoyance as roman once again beat him. "How have you beat me five time in a row?!"

"Well...I like playing checkers a lot." Roman said with an innocent look on his face.

"Oh yeah? And how many people have suffered at your skills?"

"Um..."Roman looked away from Blues. "I've..actually only been able to play against myself."

"You mean to tell me that in the six years you've been here you haven't played against anyone else? Seriously?

"No one else wants to be my friend."

"What about the years before that?"

"I.. don't remember...*SNIFF*"

"Wait what?"

"I don't remember the first 7 years of my life. *SNIFF* and I want to remember what happened in those year but no...*SNIFF* no matter how hard I try I just...can't remember...I just...want to remem*SNIFF*ber..." Roman looked like he was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

Blues panicked at the sight _"Crap! This must be a sore subject for the kid. What do I do? What do I do? Don't want him breaking down on me now! How do I stop him?"_ Blues thought to himself before eventually coming to an answer.

"Hey Kid."

Roman looked at blues with tears in his eyes. "Hmm?"

Blues put his arm around Roman and pulled him in for a hug. "Calm down kid. It's okay. You'll find out some day. I guarantee it."

Roman pulled out of the hug to look at blues "You think so" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Absolutely. Now turn of the waterworks kid." _"Please, for my sake. Seriously this kid should weaponize those tears someday. Could conquer kingdoms with those things."_

Roman wiped the tears out of his eyes and smiled at Blues. "Thanks Blues."

Blues smiled at Roman "No problem kid"

"Also stop calling me a kid. I'm thirteen thank you very much." Roman said with a pout.

"Oh! Thirteen! Well excuse me sir!" Blue said with an exaggerated butler impression. "I did not realise that you were not a child my dear boy! I shall remedy this matter immediately!"

Roman pouted even harder at this. "Well...I bet you're a kid too! You have to be, what, 13 as well?"

"*SNRRK* I'm fifteen you dummy!" Blues said, holding in laughter as he did.

Roman visibly deflated at the response."...Drat. Thought I had you there." Roman said grumpily.

"Alright Roman. I'm sorry for making fun of you there. Though how did you think I was thirteen as well?"

"Well you do look kinda young."

"Do I?" Blues asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. May need to try and fix that somehow. I'd prefer to look more rugged and stuff. Young and adorable suits you better."

Roman pouted again. "Hhheeeeeyyyy! I'm not adorable! I'm dashing and handsome and lovable!"

Blues suddenly gave roman a sly grin. "Actually you could say that you seem to be the...*SNRRK*...ROMANtic type? *SNRRK* "

Roman looked at him in confusion "uh...I..."and then swiftly changed his expression to annoyance. "UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH! That was Awful!"

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"Blue on the other hand suddenly howled with laughter as if it were the funniest joke anyone's made in years. Roman was surprised but smiled at this display of cheerfulness as the laughter slowly died down.

"Aaahh. Ah man. Thanks kid. Haven't had a laugh that good in a while."

"You're Welcome."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds. Then blues piped up.

"So...Got any other games in that sack of yours?"

"Oh yeah! I'll pick another game. How about...Compost King?"

Blues balked at the thought, a sight which Roman picked up on. "Guessing that's a no then? I'll get another game out then."

As Roman looked through the bag to find another game Blues perked up as he thought to himself. _"Y'know...This kid isn't as annoying as I thought. This ain't gonna be so bad."  
_

* * *

 **I'm back with a second chapter of The Blues. I Hope You Enjoy it.**

 **I also changed the description to something i felt was a bit more fitting.**


	3. Act 1-3:Up to bat

**Anima-Kingdom of Mistral-Windpath**

It had been five days since Roman started hanging out with Blues in his room and Blues was slowly but surely opening up more and more to Roman. Blues was ever so slightly getting happier and happier as the days moved on and Roman was happy to see him happy as well. Blues was sitting in his bed lost in thought before he heard a knock.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Come in!"

*CREEEK* "Hi Blues."

"Hey kid."

"Ugh! It's Roman! Roman Torchwick! Stop calling me kid!"

"Alright, Alright. No need to get so WICKed up about it."

Roman stared at him in confusion before he frowned in realisation. "Wait wicked up...Uuuuuggghh...that was terrible!"

Blues smiled and chortled in amusement before speaking again. "So, can I have my fish and chips now?"

"Oh yeah, here you go." Roman gave Blues his fish and chips and watched as Blues wolfed downed his food in seconds.

"*UUUURRRRRPP*. Now that I've finished my meal, you bring the checkers board with you?"

"Yep! Got it riiiggghhhttt...um...riiiiggghhhtt..."Roman looked through his bag franticly before looking at Blues sheepishly. "I may have forgotten the checkers board, ssssoooo I'm just gonna pop out and get it. Be back in a few!" Roman then dashed out of the room rather quickly towards the playroom in the orphanage before Blues could say anything.

" _How could i forget the checkers board? Well no matter, it won't take too long. Just gotta take a left and..._ *THUMP*" Roman fell to the ground as he ran into someone." OW! Hey, watch I-" Roman eyes widened when he looked up before backing away in fear.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Romey. Me and my boys really missed you these past few days." Spike said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

 **BLUES POV**

"I may have forgotten the checkers board, ssssoooo I'm just gonna pop out and get it. Be back in a few!"

" _Hmm. Well, it shouldn't take him too long anyway. Still, he doesn't need to bring all the time. Maybe he should bring something else to play. Though I don't know if that would help with the awkward small talk._ " Indeed while they were friendly with one another Blues and Roman didn't talk much about each other when it came to what they liked or didn't like or what their lives were like.

Blues scratched his head in curiosity. " _Maybe he's just not that curious about it? Or maybe it's because of this stupid thing._ " He looked at his left stump in annoyance. _"Yeah...He probably doesn't want to say anything that might offend me or get me all sad and stuff. I should probably let him ask about me rather than try to dance around this issue. Yeah, I'll tell him that he can ask about me when he comes back in about..."_ Blues looked at his bedside clock as his eyes widened in surprise. " _Eight minutes? It shouldn't take that long. Hell, he's been to the toilet and back in an eighth of that time._ "

Blues shifted in his bed uncomfortably, uncertain of what to do and getting more paranoid with every passing second. " _Maybe I should tell Ms Willow or Wraith? Though who knows when they'll show up to my room. Hmm...Maybe._..". He looked towards the dresser in the room. " _Eh screw it. I might as well stretch my legs and satisfy my paranoia_." Blues got up out of his bed and opened his drawer before pulling out some black cargo pants, a plain shirt, a blue hoodie and what looked to be a purple sash. " _Oh yeah. Guess they managed to leave me with this thing before sending me off here._ " Blues thought spitefully before pushing those memories back.

One minute later Blues walked out of his room fully clothed with his left sleeve stuffed in his hoodies pocket. _"This should keep people from staring at this thing for now. Welp, better start looking around."_ Blues wandered around the orphanage before coming across the playroom. _"Oh yeah. This is probably where Roman gets the checkers board and stuff. Guess I'll ask someone around here."_ Blues walked up to one of the kids playing with his toys and started asking. "Hey. You wouldn't happen to know where Roman is would you?"

"Um... I think i saw spike and his friends walk out with Roman."

"What? Where did they go?"

The kid looked up at Blues questioningly. "Why would you want to know?"

"Because he's my friend, now where are they?" Blues said with annoyance clear in his voice

The kid flinched at his tone of voice. "W-well they probably brought him to the back of the orphanage outside, probably in the shed."

"Wait this orphanage has a shed out the back?"

"Yeah but no one has really used it anymore. Not since the groundskeeper left."

"Ok then, thanks kid." Blues then thought to himself. " _Hmm...my aura gives me an edge already but I might need a little something extra to take them down. After all last time I saw Spike he had two other friends with him so I might need a weapon or something._ " Blues looked around for anything he could use before he laid his eyes upon a cricket bat. " _Perfect._ "

 **ROMANS POV**

"*THWACK* Aw come on Romey, surely you've got some struggle in you." Roman was sprawled on the floor of the shed, sobbing after enduring a beating from Spike and his two goons. "*SNIFF* P-please...stop..."

"Hmm...let me think about it..." Spike stroked his chin, pretending to consider letting Roman go before looking down on him with a malicious grin. "Nah!" Spike was about to go in for another punch when...

*SLAM* Everyone's attention was drawn to the shed door as it burst open to reveal a figure in the doorway holding a cricket bat. Spike expression went from confusion to shock before finally settling on smug before realizing who the figure was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the animal Romans been hanging out with. Sorry to burst your bubble mutt, but me and Roman have some catching up to do, so how about y-*THUMP* "OOOPH!" *THWACK* "ARRGH! " Any other words Spike had were quickly interrupted by Blues jabbing his stomach with the bat before following up with a fast blow to the face.

While he was collapsed on the floor his two goons ran towards Blues trying to take him down. However Blues then retaliated with a shoulder tackle to the left goon before following up with a blow to the right goons face, directly into his nose. This sent him falling to the ground, trying to ease the pain in his nose. Blues than turned to the other goon to see he'd gotten his hands on a nearby pipe. Blues looked at him warily before giving him a cocky grin and beckoning him to come closer. The goon then ran towards him swinging wildly at him, however Blues dodged to the left of him and proceeded to deliver a quick flurry of blows to his stomach before giving one final stab and sending him into a wall in pain.

Satisfied with how the fight went in his favour Blues walked over to Spike, who was still massaging his nose in pain, and stepped on his stomach before pointing the bat at his face. "Okay Spike, here's how things are gonna be from now on. If I see or hear anything about you and your friends beating up or messing with Roman in any way I will come after you. And next time I'll bring something heavier to break your nose with, OK?" Blues glared at Spike for an answer, who was now looking at Blues with fear in his eyes. "Y-yeah I wont mess with Roman no more, I got it!"

Blues grinned at him before taking his foot off of Spike. "Good. Now get out and take your friends with you." Spike and his goons then ran as fast as their injured bodies could take them. Blues then turned to Roman who was looking at him wide-eyed and in awe. "Um...hey Roman. You ok?" Roman slowly got up before facing blues and taking a deep breath. "That...was...SO COOOOL! HOW DID YOU DO THAT I-" Blues then placed his hand on Romans shoulder, interrupting him. "Whoa Whoa Roman! Calm it down would you? I'd happily explain things to you soon. But for now, let's go for a walk around town."

Roman looked at Blues curiously. "Wait really?"

"Yeah. I've kept you cooped up in my room for like, what? A week now? The least i owe you is some fresh air."

Roman glanced at Blues nervously. "E-even with...Y'know..." Roman than motioned towards blues left sleeve, which had somehow gotten loose during the brawl with Spike. "Oh! Gimme a sec..." Blues than stuffed his sleeve into his hoodie pocket. "There! That way most strangers won't realize it's fake right away and I can walk around without getting stared at like a sore thumb! Now come on kid. I'm itching to see what exactly Windpath has to offer." Blues said as her motioned for Roman to follow.

Roman smiled at Blues before following along. "Ok. Though Windpath is pretty dull and miserable and stuff, so i'm not sure what exactly it can offer. Also Blues?

"Yeah kid?"

Roman proceeded to flick Blues on the nose. "Stop calling me kid!" Roman yelled with annoyance.

Blues rolled his eyes. "Well maybe if you stopped acting like a kid. Now come on, we're wasting time here and I'm craving something to drink."

* * *

 **Finally I got through this chapter. Had a bit of writers block with this one and i'm glad to have gotten through this one. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya.**

 **UPDATE 16/01/2017: The next chapter might take a while due to college work getting in the way. Not giving up on this story though.**


End file.
